


Season As You Go

by traccigaryn



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 47 words, Angst, Gen, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traccigaryn/pseuds/traccigaryn
Summary: He doesn't actually like his own food much.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Voyager Writing Game Prompts





	Season As You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the prompt: Write a story of exactly 47 words.

He doesn't actually like his own food much. (They needed a cook so … ) But sometimes he gets a compliment on what he's made (seven spices _did_ improve the Jibalian omelette) (the _paraka_ wings disappeared), and he tries to believe it.

He doesn't actually like himself much either.

**Author's Note:**

> Neelix was so determined to be liked and needed, and I got to thinking about why.


End file.
